No Te Vayas
by Misc2010
Summary: Serena es una chica común y corriente y está enamorada de un maravilloso chico, o eso es lo que pensó hasta descubrir la verdad del porqupe Darien la quería, se va a estudiar lejos y conoce a Seiya...¿qué ocurrirá ahora? Pasen a leer
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

2010, Azotea de la Universidad Jubban

¡Bombón!

Yo…creo que debería irme Seiya—dijo Serena con un nuedo en la garganta, apunto de llorar.

Pero es la verdad…—Seiya dice con la repiración agitada de tanto correr—Yo te amo Sere, no sé cómo ocurrió, cuándo ni dónde; pero sé que me enamoré de ti…Lo siento dentro, siento algo que no siento cuando estoy junto a otra persona. Dame una oportunidad, por favor—decía con ojos suplicantes.

Seiya…

Era un ambiente cálido y tenso a la vez, los cabellos rizados de Serena se movían al compás del viento, Seiya trataba de convencer a Serena de darle una oportunidad de quererla, amarla.

Yo no puedo, y sabes por qué.

¡Ya sé!

…

Déjame reemplazarlo.

¿Qué? —exclamó Serena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Qué no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? —preguntó con voz dolida.

No es eso, yo…

¡Déjame reemplazarlo! Él no te merece, formaríamos una buena pareja, seríamos perfectos.

No.

¿Qué hizo él para ganarte? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Yo…no puedo—tenía las lágrimas agolpando sus bellos ojos.

¡Te amo! Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerte, nos podemos ir ahora mismo de aquí y…

¡No puedo! —gritó interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

¿Por qué?

¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!...

El viento había dejado de estar presente, y el ambiente se había vuelto más tenso de lo que estaba.

No puedo. No podría estar junto a alguien a quien no amo. Aunque me ames, sería injusto para ambos. ¿Cómo estar con alguien que me ama pero yo no a él? Tal vez suene egoísta, pero quiero ser feliz, siento que sería mejor para los dos. Tú tampoco serías feliz, sabiendo que la persona que amas no corresponde tus sentimientos.

Entiendo…

El sol se estaba metiendo, había una hermosa vista desde aquel lugar, testigo de una triste escena. Ambos personajes se quedaron en silencio un corto tiempo.

Pero, cuando me necesites estaré para ti…bombón.

Seiya—levantó la mirada mirándolo maravillada.

Seiya le devuelve la sonrisa y la tiende la mano.

Hola, soy Seiya Kou, mucho gusto en conocerte nueva amiga.

Seiya…Hola soy Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto…nuevo amigo—ambos amigos sonríen.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por enseñarme el verdadero significado del amor Sere.

No te entiendo Seiya—dijo confundida.

Sólo prométeme algo—cambió de tema, no quería recordar, algún día se lo contaría, pero por ahora no.

¿Qué Seiya?-preguntó sonriente.

Que no volverás a llorar por ese patán.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿CÓMO EMPEZÓ TODO?  
><strong>

Año 2008, Empresas Chiba

…y por eso las ventas este año han aumentado variablemente…

—Ya entendimos Nicolás, los has repetido un sinfín de veces— todos los presentes en la sala de juntas voltearon a ver al propietario de aquella firme voz.

—Lo comprendo joven Chiba. Con su permiso—Nicolás Kumada, un hombre de negocios, socio de la familia Chiba, muy torpe, pero no por eso dejaba de ser inteligente y muy apuesto.

"Dios Santo, ¿qué haré? Debo de llamar a Melissa y explicarle todo" pensaba Darien. Todavía recordaba la plática que tuvo con su padre el día anterior.

Acababa de llegar salir de su departamento. Iba de camino a casa de sus padres. En la casa, estaba platicando con su pequeña hermana, Hotaru, muy parecido a su hermano. Ojos violetas, cabello lacio y color negro opaco. Tenía 10 años. Estaban tan entretenidos en su plática que ni se dieron cuenta que dos personas entraban a la habitación.

—Miren quien llegó ¿Cómo has estado Darien? —exclamó Mamoru Chiba, el dueño actual de las empresas Chiba.

—Hola papá—dijeron al unísono Darien y Hotaru.

—Hijo mío, ¡qué bueno que nos visitas! —mencionó Gea Chiba.

—Padre, vine tan pronto me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

—Sobre eso, vayamos a mi despacho, es algo…complicado—dijo serio dirigiendo a su hijo a una habitación espaciosa, con todo lo que un despacho debía tener, agregando algunos lujos.

—Papá, te ves muy serio, ¿es tan malo?

—Bueno, primero lee esto— dijo entregándole un sobre manila tamaño carta.

Darien abría enormemente los ojos conforme leía. Al terminar de leerla, se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo padre.

—Hijo, es algo complicado.

—No me puedo casar con alguien a quien no conozco.

—Pero hijo…

—Ni siquiera es de nuestro status social, es una simple chica, ha de ser de aquellas interesadas. ¡No! Apuesto a que es una…

¡Pumm!

—No te atrevas a decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de ella? —dijo después del golpe que le dio a Darien.

—¿De ella? ¿Serena Tsukino?

—Exacto. ¿Qué ya no recuerdas a la niña de ojos azules con quien jugabas a la edad de Hotaru?

—¿Hace 12 años?

—Si, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, se llevaban muy bien.

—¿Sere?

Mamoru asintió.

—Hace tiempo le hice una promesa a su padre, en ese tiempo estaba muy enfermo, por eso se mudaron a Inglaterra. Todos sabíamos que llegaría el día en que él se fuera, y su deseo era ver a su única hija casada con alguien bueno. Yo le prometí que se casaría contigo. En ese momento no vi ningún inconveniente ya que en ese entonces ustedes se llevaban de maravilla.

—La recuerdo muy bien, era tan divertido estar con ella.

—Dar, su padre está a punto de morir, y para a mí me gustaría que su deseo se cumpla, es un buen hombre, de buen corazón y alma, y fue el único que me aceptó tal y como era.

—Comprendo eso. Es algo complicado, pero te entiendo padre y cumpliré tu promesa.

—Gracias hijo.

—Estaba muy preocupado. "¿Qué le diré a Ann? Ella se enojará, pero…no sirve de nada, sólo es buena en la cama, no le puedo fallar a papá, además necesito casarme para heredar todo, ya que soy el único varón en la familia, no creo que dejen que Hotaru lleve las riendas de la empresa"

—¿Bueno?

—Ann…

—¿Dar? ¡Qué bueno que llamas! ¿Ocurre algo?

—Yo, bueno, tú y yo debemos hablar—dijo Darien

—Claro, te espero en el depa…—trató de seducirlo

—Te espero en Vitello´s Restaurant en media hora.

—Está bien, yo te espero a…—pero Darien le colgó

"¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Ella sabrá? ¿Me recordará aún? ¿Será igual de linda como antes? ¿Aceptará casarse tan pronto?"

Darien Chiba llegaba a su objetivo en su hermoso Ferrari rojo. Al entrar todas las miradas féminas se posaron sobre él.

—¡Dariencito! ¡Ya llegué! —gritaba como eufórica Ann

—No grites, ¡qué vergüenza! Sígueme—la llevó a las mesa más cercana "Ahora va lo bueno"

—Esto será rápido, así que no pidas nada, sólo vine a hablar—aclaró Darien seriamente—Lo siento Ann, pero no creo que podamos seguir viéndonos.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Sé que tú y yo hemos…pasado buenos momentos, paro no puedo verte más

—¿No puedes o no quieres? No me puedes hacer esto, usar mi cuerpo y luego desecharte de él

—Entiende…

—¡Nada!

—Ann—estaba a punto de explotar—estás haciendo un espectáculo

—¡Me vale! ¡Entiende! ¡Yo te amo!

—No creo que sientas eso por mí, tal vez es sólo lujuria. Sabes que no teníamos nada, sólo era sexo y nada más.

—Entiende, te amo, por favor, no me dejes, ¿es por otra? ¿me dejas por otra? —decía con lágrimas falsas

—No exactamente, bueno, sí

—¡Qué honesto! Pensé que al menos lo negarías.

—Al parecer, no entiendes, me largo.

—¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Desgraciado, idiota…!

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Un cheque? Pronto me convertiré en médico y no quiero problemas contigo ¿va? —ella asintió—Toma—dijo entregándole un cheque con varios ceros en él

Estaban dos chicas hablando en la esquina de un cuadra, esperando cruzar.

—No Mina, no creo que tenga una fiesta de cumpleaños—decía la chica de 17 años.

—Pero cumples tu mayoría de edad Sere

—Pero en estos momentos no creo que sea lo más adecuado

—¡Vamos! Yo te ayudo ¿va?

—No es no. Mi papá sigue en el hospital y sería mejora que lo hiciera después.

—Bueno, sólo recuerda que no se cumplen 18 años todos los días, en mi fiesta ¿te diste cuenta? Había un chico guapísimo de ojos verdes y de cabello platinado, hermoso—contaba ilusionada

—Jajaja, creo que sí lo vi—contestó mientras cruzaba la calle

Todo pasó muy rápido, la afectada sólo recuerda haber escuchado que una voz gritaba se nombre, además del fuerte sonido de una bocina.

—¿Do…dónde…?—Serena despertaba lentamente y dedujo que estaba en un hospital, luego empezó a recordar—lo que me faltaba, que me atropellara un auto.

—¿Se encuentra mejor? —dijo una voz preocupada que acababa de entrar a la habitación

—Yo, este, sí, bien, gracias—respondió mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—En serio, lo lamento mucho, estaba tan encismado en mí mismo que no me di cuenta de la señal—explicó la persona arrepentida.

—No se preocupe, yo también no me di cuenta de que usted venía—sonrió

—De acuerdo—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, espero que a mi amiga no le haya ocurrido nada grave porque si no mato a ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! —entraba Mina a la habitación—usted casi mata a mi amiga, que sinvergüenza, presentarse aquí como si nada, pero ya verá…—decía una rubia molesta.

—¡Mina! Sólo se estaba disculpando…

—Ah, pues como si con una disculpa lo arreglara todo—interrumpió Mina fulminando a la persona que casi atropella a Sere.

—Lo siento si te molesto pero si quieren me voy de aquí, no se preocupen ya pagué el hospital y pueden salir cuando quieran.

—Gracias—dijeron la rubias al mismo tiempo, Serena amablemente y Mina a regañadientes.

—Bueno, me voy, hasta luego.

—Ay Mina

—¿Quéeeee?

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —asomó la cabeza la persona que se había ido

—Serena Tsukino

—¡Qué lindo! Mi nombre es Darien Chiba


End file.
